


【群像】无归 — 科普

by JinYing



Category: History - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinYing/pseuds/JinYing





	【群像】无归 — 科普

1\. 本章所涉事件：皖南事变

1940年10月19日， 蒋介石命令何应钦、白崇禧以国民政府军事委员会正副参谋长的名义，向八路军正副司令朱德、彭德怀和新四军军长叶挺、副军长项英发出“皓电”，强令将在黄河以南的八路军、新四军于1个月内开赴黄河以北。11月9日，新四军方复电何应钦、白崇禧，据理驳斥了国民党的无理要求，但为顾全大局，仍答应将皖南新四军部队开赴长江以北。（毛泽东以上述受令者“朱彭叶项”四人名义答复原电：“中央提示案内所列办法，七八月间，经周恩来同志传达后，德等以中央意旨所在，唯有服从，而下属苦衷，亦宜上达。” “德等再三考虑，认为执行命令与俯顺舆情，仍请中央兼筹并顾。对于江南正规部队，德等正拟苦心说服，劝其顾全大局，遵令北移。仍恳中央宽以限期，以求解释深入，不致激生他故，重增德等无穷之罪。对于江北部队，则暂时拟请免调，责成彼等严饬军纪，和协友军，加紧对敌之反攻，配合正面之作战，以免操之过激，转费周章。”）

11月14日，国民政府军事委员会军令部拟定了《剿灭黄河以南匪军作战计划》，并由蒋介石于12月7日正式批准，但表示应“暂缓下令”，“待本月下旬再定实施时间”。9日，蒋介石亲自下令，要求八路军和新四军必须在12月底和明年1月底分别移防到黄河以北，新四军必须在12月以前先开到长江以北。次日，蒋介石更进一步命令顾祝同：“该战区对江南匪部，应照前定计划，妥为部署。如发现江北匪伪竟敢进攻兴化，或至期限该军仍不遵令北渡，应立即将其解决，勿再宽容。” 同时还批准了军令部关于实施《剿灭黄河以南匪军作战计划》的要求。

1941年1月4日，皖南新四军军部直属部队等9千余人，在叶挺、项英率领下开始北移。由于连日阴雨，道路泥泞，加上夜行军，部队行军缓慢。5日，部队行至皖南泾县茂林地区时，军部下令休整一天。1月6日，顾祝同以新四军“违抗中央移防命令，偷袭围攻国军第40师” 为由，将新四军军队包围，以7个师约8万人的兵力对新四军展开突然袭击。新四军英勇抗击，激战7昼夜，终因众寡悬殊, 弹尽粮绝，除傅秋涛率2000余人分散突围外，少数被俘，大部壮烈牺牲。军长叶挺被俘，副军长项英、参谋长周子昆突围后遇难，政治部主任袁国平牺牲。这就是震惊中外的皖南事变，是国民党第二次反共高潮的高峰。

皖南事变发生后，1月18日共产党机关报《新华日报》发表了周恩来的“为江南死国难者志哀”和“千古奇冤，江南一叶；同室操戈，相煎何急？！” 的亲笔题词。外界对国民党及国民政府的反应也以批评居多。宋庆龄、何香凝、柳亚子等国民党左派在香港发起抗议运动，要求 “撤销剿共部署，解决联共方案，发展各抗日实力，保障各种抗日党派”。苏联驻华大使潘友新1月25日面见蒋介石，指出进攻新四军“有利于日本侵略者”，发动内战“将意味着灭亡”。英国政府表示中国“内战只会加强日军的攻击”。美国政府正式声明，在国共纠纷未解决之前，美国无法大量援华。1941年2月，美国总统特使劳克林·居里来华会见蒋介石，表达了罗斯福不赞成国民党反共，希望国共两党团结抗日的意见。

中共中央决定将驻各地办事处逐步撤销，八路军总部摆脱蒋介石的领导，不再向蒋呈报任何文电。国民参政会的中共参政员宣布拒绝出席3月1日召开的参政会二届一次会议。毛泽东以《中国共产党中央革命军事委员会发言人对新华社记者的谈话》的方式指出：“此次皖南反共事变，酝酿已久。目前的发展，不过是全国性突然事变的开端而已。”“欲以所谓中日联合“剿共”，结束抗战局面。以内战代抗战，以投降代独立，以分裂代团结，以黑暗代光明。……道路以告，动魄惊心。时局危机，诚未有如今日之甚者。” 中共甚至开始考虑，准备同国民政府全面破裂：“自蒋十七日宣布新四军为叛逆后，我们是否还能承认国民党为上司？”然而，由于抗日战争还在继续，政治条件尚未成熟，苏联和共产国际也不赞成中共采取激烈的反击措施，再加上2月日军发起豫南会战，又使得中共改变了此前的估计，认为蒋介石的“剿共计划已根本打破”，“内战已可避免”。

2\. 龚子棋父亲原型：顾祝同

1893年1月9日-1987年1月17日，“陆军一级上将”，字墨三，江苏省涟水县人，保定陆军军官学校第六期步兵科毕业。辛亥革命爆发后，曾参加革命军。1921年冬，到桂林投奔孙中山，任粤军许崇智部军事教导队区队长。1924年5月，国共合作形成，孙中山先生在广州黄埔创办陆军军官学校，顾祝同奉调参加军校筹建工作。6月16日，军校正式开学，蒋介石任军校校长兼粤军总部参谋长。顾祝同任军校教授部中校战术教官，旋兼管理部代主任职。1925年9月国民革命军二次东征时，顾祝同率警卫军独立第一师担任惠州战役正面攻坚任务。顾祝同身先士卒编组敢死先锋队，冒着陈炯明军猛烈火力，携竹梯奋勇登城，虽伤亡几达2/3，终克三面环水，一面枕山，素有天险要冲之称的惠州城。二次东征告捷，顾祝同升任国民革命军第一军第三师少将副师长。

“七·七”卢沟桥事变后，顾祝同奉召由川康返南京，任第九集团军总司令。1937年8月13日，日军侵犯上海。14日，国民政府正式发表带宣战性质的《自卫抗战声明》。 20日，军事委员会将全国划分为五个战区，上海方面的作战指挥归属第三战区，顾祝同任副司令长官，负实际指挥之责（主持江苏、浙江、福建、江西、安徽东南五省抗战长达七年）。8月23日至11月上旬，中国军队在吴淞、浏河、江湾、庙行、牛行、宝山、罗店等纵深各线与日军血战。上海失陷，顾祝同奉令以第三战区一部兵力退至南京。南京失陷后，顾祝同任第三战区司令长官兼江苏省主席、战区经济委员会主任、战区党政委员会委员、第二十四集团军总司令等各要职。管辖江苏、浙江、福建、皖南等省区。1938年1月6日，中国共产党领导的新四军军部在南昌成立，也编入第三战区，直隶长官部。1941年1月在蒋介石的命令下发动皖南事变。

1946年1月，第三战区撤销，顾祝同调任徐州绥靖公署主任。5月，国民政府还都南京，撤销军事委员会，成立国防部。顾祝同升任国防部首任陆军总司令。6月，全面内战开始，蒋介石调顾祝同兼任郑州绥靖公署主任，负责指挥中原作战。顾祝同采用“活动堡垒”、“分区隔离”、“竭泽而渔”的战术，来制造第二个皖南事变。结果，中原解放军巧妙地避其锋芒，大踏步后退，分东西两路迂回侧后，大量消灭了蒋军有声力量，让顾祝同的分进合击计划落空。1947年3月，蒋介石的全面进攻被迫转为重点进攻。郑州绥靖公署改为陆军总司令部郑州指挥所。顾祝同肩负指挥所重任，坐镇徐州，重新配置兵力，将所辖24个整编师60个旅共45万余兵力，区分为三个兵团，发动沂蒙战役，攻势锐猛。中共华东、华北两野战军则分兵钳制，中间突破，声东击西，穿越沂蒙，北赶莱芜，连续击破顾祝同发动的三次攻击。还于孟良崮全歼了王牌整编第七十四军，最后包围了郓城。1948年秋，蒋介石撤销郑州指挥所，成立“剿共”总司令部，刘峙为总司令，顾祝同调任国防部参谋总长，参预蒋介石谋划挽救军事失败的部署。10月，顾祝同临危受命，召开参谋总部各厅长会议，制定挽救败局的全盘计划，并以参谋总长身份，亲自指挥武汉、徐州两大军事集团的军事行动。1949年1月初，国共双方重兵集团在淮海地区展开大规模决战。顾祝同奉令到徐州督战，将全部精锐兵团集结徐州，准备与中共决一死战。结果他所指挥的军队被华东野战军分割钉死在徐州、宿县、蚌埠三点上，转动不得，而杜聿明将军也被生擒。到1949年1月初，顾祝同直接指挥的主力部队，基本被消灭。10月中旬，广州解放，顾祝同随蒋介石飞台，旋又随蒋介石飞重庆指挥西南军事。12月，蒋介石特任顾祝同为西南军政长官，胡宗南副之。负责指挥国民党在四川、云南、贵州、广西等省的残余部队，继续抵抗人民军队进军大西南。但在解放军的强大攻势下，顾祝同所指挥的西南军队也土崩瓦解了。


End file.
